That Night
by PonytailGirl
Summary: one of the iwatobi boys got hospitalized.. How will they all react.


_Hey guys! Long time no see!  
i'm very busy with school and stuff so i couldn't update much..  
I think i'll update much of my fics soon but i can't promise anything!  
For now, Enjoy my First Free! Fic!_

**_DISCLAIMER: I DON'T own Any of the Free! Characters! i only own the plot wich I came up with myself!_**

* * *

**Haru's Pov.**

"tch.. Finally." I mumbled after the last class ended.  
I swear.. 9 hours of school a day are _too much_. Especially on a Friday.  
'I need some mackerel..' I thought when I got up from my seat.  
"Hey Haru-chan~ Let's go!" I looked up to see a smiling makoto.  
I nodded. Even though I not always show it, I'm really happy to have Makoto as my best friend.  
When we were almost at the school gates we heard someone scream.  
"Haru-Chan! Mako-Chan! Wait up!"  
I turned around to see Nagisa, who was waving like a maniac and Rei.  
"Hey Guys!" Makoto said.  
"Let's Hang out somewhere!" Nagisa said full enthusiasm.  
"Fine by me!" Makoto said.  
I agreed too, even though I was tired.  
"Yay!" Nagisa cheered.  
"so, where are we going?" Rei asked.  
"Let's go to the pier!" Makoto suggested.  
"Yeah! I heard they organize a carnival with all kinds of things! Things like A ferris wheel! And stalls where you can buy Food, and souvenirs and where you can win things with games! And much more!" Nagisa jumped out of happiness.  
"I agree, but please Nagisa-kun keep your voice down.." Rei said while pushing his glasses up.  
"Fine by me, but why don't we go and fresh ourselves up at home first." I said  
They all agreed.  
"See you guys at the pier!" Nagisa said and walked off with rei.  
while me and makoto were walking towards our homes to, we already saw many people heading towards the pier.  
"Wow.. I didn't know it was going to be this crowded.. Are you still okay with going haru?" Makoto asked.  
"hmm.. Yeah, I need some fun." I said and shot makoto a little smile, wich made him blush.  
When Makoto arrived at his home I said; "Should I pick you up at 7?"  
"Sounds great!" he said and smiled.  
when I arrived at home too, I had about an hour to get ready before I had to pick up makoto.  
I made myself some mackerel before taking a long bath.  
'That was nice..' I thought while I covered my lower body with a towel.  
"okay.. now, what should I wear.." I said while I eyed my wardrobe.  
I eventually picked out My black skinny jeans, a Blue shirt with white stripes and my red sneakers.  
I checked the time and saw I had 5 minutes left and shoved my phone in my pocket.  
'For security..' I thought while I closed my door.  
I rang the bell and after a couple of seconds, Makoto's 2 siblings opened the door hugged me, I almost fell backwards because of the impact.  
"HARU-CHAN~!" They happily said.  
"Hey guys!" I smiled at them.  
"We'll get Bro!" they said and ran off.  
not long after, makoto came walking off the stairs.  
"Hey Haru! Sorry I kept you waiting!" he said.  
"No big deal." I said and smiled at him.  
"Let's get going!" Makoto said with a big smile.  
I nodded and we started walking.  
I walked besides him and I couldn't help to take a few glances at him, I always knew that Makoto was Attractive when he was younger, and now when he'd grown up, you could surely call him hot..  
at least, that's what I thought.  
"What shall we do first?" I asked to break the silence.  
"Hmm.. Why don't we try some cool attractions first?"  
"Good idea" I said back.  
After a couple of minutes, we arrived and Makoto called Nagisa.  
"Yeah.. Okay.. Wai-what.. Nag-.. Nagisa!.. NAGISA?!" He said almost shouting the last part.  
"What's up?" I asked.  
"N-Nagisa wanted.. to meet .. at the ferris wheel.." He said nervously.  
"Oh.." I said while I looked at him.  
As his best friend, I knew almost everything about makoto. Including his fear of heights.  
"Don't worry.. I'll sit next to you." I said to comfort him.  
He turned to me with a slight blush and said; "Thanks haru.."  
We walked towards the ferris wheel and saw Nagisa and Rei talking happily.  
"Hey You guys!" Makoto shouted.  
"MAKO-CHAN! HARU-CHAN! FINALLY!" Nagisa shouted back and dragged us in the ferris wheel.  
as promised, I sat next to Makoto while Nagisa sat next to rei.  
"Whoah.. Look at the view! It's _amazing!"_ Nagisa Said with sparkling eyes.  
"It's _Beautiful!" _Rei stated with a little less sparkling eyes than nagisa's.  
I smiled while agreeing.  
Neither Nagisa, or rei noticed Makoto, who was clinging on to my shirt and looking down the entire time. I patted his head a few times to make him feel comfortable.  
I must confess, he looked so cute when he was scared.  
"Ahw.." Nagisa pouted when he was back on the ground.  
"Come on Nagisa-kun, we'll go another time later okay?" Rei said to cheer him up.  
Makoto tensed a little when he heard that.  
"so, where are we going next?" I said to change the subject.  
"Let's get in the rollercoaster!" Makoto Said smiling again.  
"YEAH!" Nagisa shouted while he started running off.  
"WAIT NAGISA-KUN!" Rei panicked.  
Me and Makoto exchanged glances and smiled.  
While we were waiting in the queue, we saw a certain purple haired teen.  
"isn't that Rin?" i asked makoto.  
"Oh hey, you're right!" he said, but before we could say anything..  
"HEY~RIN-CHAN!" Nagisa shouted.  
"ohgod.. Nagisa-kun don't shout like that… you're drawing attention.." Rei said embarrassed.  
Rin Turned around with a little blush because of all the attention, and waved at us with a little smile.  
When it was finally our turn, I decided to sit next to makoto again in the upper back with Nagisa and Rei right before us and before them, Rin and Nitori.  
the man who controlled the rollercoaster counted from 3 to 1 and we were shot away with incredible speed.  
Everyone was screaming and yelling..  
It was so much fun..  
When the ride was over, we walked to the photo booth to see our picture.  
"OH MY GOD, THAT ISN'T BEAUTIFUL?!" Rei yelled with pure shame.  
"HAHAHAHAA REI-CHAN HAS SUCH A FUNNY FACE, AND OMG MAKO-CHAN HAHA" Nagisa laughed uncontrollably.  
"HEY! YOU LOOK AS EQUALLY FOOLISH AS I DO!" Makoto yelled back to defend himself.  
I decided to take a look too… But when I saw the pic.. I couldn't stop my laughing..  
"HAHAHAHA OMG.. HOW CAN YOU EVEN MAKE SUCH FACE REI?! AND MAKOTO, OMG HAHA AND NAGISA TOO HAHAHA"  
Everyone didn't even care about what I said to them for a sec because they were so shocked about my laugh attack.  
And then everyone turned in synch to the screen and yelled;  
"SHUT UP!"  
"oi you guys, don't create such a big fuss." Rin said when he walked around the corner.  
while we were still laughing, we turned at rin.  
"w-what.. Haru.. Wh- What the fuck I thought Makoto was the one who was laughing so hard.." he said while holding his laugh.  
"RIN-CHAN HAHAHAA OMG TAKE A LOOK AT YOUR FACE!" Nagisa was now on the floor dying from laughter.  
Everyone turned to the screen again and immediately started laughing.  
Almost everybody..  
"GUYS THIS ISN'T FUNNY! I SWEAR TO GOD, STOP NOW," He shouted with a little blush.  
"S-Senpai.." Nitori said while he had a really hard time holding his laugh.  
but after a couple of minutes, everyone was laughing about how stupid they look on the pic.  
They decided to buy it since they had so much fun about it.  
"Hey haru.. You're the only one who doesn't look stupid.. actually, you look really good on this picture!" Makoto said with a blush on his face.  
Luckily The rest couldn't heard them.  
'Stupid Fuck! Stop making me blush!' I thought while I turned my face away from him, or else he'd see me blushing.  
We decided to eat something and relax a bit , because we were tired of laughing.  
Rin and Nitori who'd decided to come with us suggested a nice place with delicious food in front of the Ferris wheel. It wasn't that far so we were there in no-time.  
We picked our seats and Rin said :  
"Okay guys, Let's order!"

* * *

END CHAPTER 1.

* * *

That's it for tonight!  
Hope you enjoyed it!  
If i have some spare time, i'll update but again, i can't promise anything!  
Bye guys!


End file.
